the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"The House That Ate My Sister"
About '''"The House That Ate My Sister" '''is the third tale in the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of the Nolseep Podcast. Written by Caity Reaburn, it as a runtime of 10:35 and was performed by Erika Sanderson. It is the 612th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A girl, June, loves to play with her twin sister April. April is wild and energetic while June is quiet and mellow. When they turn seven, their parents have another daughter, May. The girls' father decide their current home is too small and he looks for a nicer place to live. After a few months of searching, he finds an old house in the country, and the family moves in. To celebrate their new home, he buys the girls two kittens, Wotan and Brunhilde. The father instructs them that they are indoor cats and shouldn't go outside. On their first day in the house, April asks June to go up to the schoolhouse on the hill with her, which she declines. April gets unnaturally angry and hits her, later apologizing. The girls' parents begin fighting constantly, leading to the father to start spending nights on a coworker' couch. The twins take May up to the schoolhouse to escape the fighting and meet other neighborhood kids who tell them that their house "eats things". One boy without his right arm says he crawled into the carport-basement beneath the house and got it ripped off, only for his parents to later say he'd always been that way. June reads in a library book that cats are supposed to be hunters, so her and April decide to let Wotan and Brunhilde out when their father is at work. Brunhilde runs into the open door of the carport. April attempts to enter to retrieve her, only to hear a ripping sound and see the door slam shut. The twins can't get it open until their father comes home, who informs him that they never had a cat named Brunhilde. Checking the house, the twins find her bed and food bowl gone. Their mother gets mad at them for making up stories. April takes it upon herself to rescue Brunhilde. She orders June to take May up to the schoolhouse in case the house tries to eat them all. April enters the carport with a knife and some salt. When the mother comes to collect June and May at dinner, she has no idea who April is. All her possessions disappear from the house. A few days later while the mother is shopping, June puts May and Wotan in the yard and sets fire to the carport. As it burns down, she thinks she hears something inside screaming. June is put in a hospital for having a psychotic break. The family moves out of the damaged house and the parents later divorce. They never tell May what happened. Years pass and a combination of the pills and grief makes June almost think that April was just a product of her childhood imagination During a monthly phone call with her sister, May asks June if they ever knew someone named April when they were growing up. She also questions if she had a pet cat named Brunhilde, and wonders what happened to them. Category:Tales Category:Season 5 Category:Caity Reaburn Category:Erika Sanderson